More than I thought
by Esther46
Summary: Tsunade was sure she found the ultimate way to rid of the Akatsuki. The only problem? Sadly the two ninjas who should play the main roles disagree. KakaHina story.


**Authors Note**: This story takes place when the Akatsuki was the biggest problem of Konoha. So that you won't be disturbed (too much) by the age of the characters, I decided Hinata is 21 and Kakashi is 30. I personally think if we are talking about two adult, then age is irrelevant (and a 16 year old girl is not an adult). I hope there's nothing else in the story that would contradict the manga, but if you find something, or you just would like to write a review, please do not hesitate ^_^. This is my first story and english is not my native language, so there will be some typo and maybe you will find some expressions funny, but I hope you will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Tsunade was in a good mood. Despite the enormous pile of papers sitting on her table, she was celebrating something. At least, that was the impression she gave off to the ninjas in her office, namely Hyuuga Hinata and Hatake Kakashi. And was she humming?

„Tsunade-sama, did you need us for something?" Asked Hinata. She knew it wasn't a very intelligent question, considering the Hokage asked them to come, but it couldn't be helped. They were standing in the middle of the room, and said woman was singing a happy song to herself, ignoring them.

„Oh yes. I think it's time to explain everything."

Tsunade's eyes seemed to light up. Now she could share the details of her plan, and no doubt receive praises for her brilliance!

The two ninjas took a step back after the sudden change in the Hokages demeanour. Tsunade acted strange, and it became more alarming as her excitement grew.

„I have a mission for you. You two will disarm the Akatsuki! My plan will make that organization a bunch of harmless puppy!"

well, that sounded great, but Hinata and Kakashi had a feeling they won't like the continuation.

„Hokage-sama, could you … elaborate?" Asked Hinata in a nervous tone.

„Hai hai. Actually, you will bring peace with the power of LOVE!"

…_?!_ The two could only blink simultaneously. That was so out-of-character. What was she, a hippy?

After some moment of silence, Kakashi's question broke the awkward atmosphere.

„Hokage-sama, did you consume something strange today?"

„I'm not drunk, if you are referring to that."

„Well, I was thinking more like something with mushrooms in it …"

„No, my mind is completely clear." She had the decency to say it in a smug tone.

_Well, at last one of the three of us can tell that. We are talking for some time now and we are still not closer to what this mission is about._ Hinata and Kakashi thought.

„Ok, listen up! A couple of days ago I was searching something in the library and found a very powerful and forbidden jutsu. With this jutsu Kakashi will make the female ninja of the Akatsuki fall in love with him, and Hinata will wind all the males of said organization round her finger! Then you will tell them they have no chance with you unless they mend their way! No more Akatsuki, no more threat of war, only peace! Now say that I'm not a genius!"

_You aren't!_ But they did not say it out loud.

Hinata was panicking. That was not a mission, that was a disguised death-sentence! Just how many S-class male criminal was part of the Akatsuki? And all of them would go after the same girl? She could see the future: they killed each other and her too(!) in a fit of jealousy!

„Sorry Tsunade-sama, but I have to refuse." Stated Kakashi calmly.

But Tsunade's confidence was unbroken.

„You can't. You are the only female and male ninja who are not in a relationship. It's a miracle really, since both of you are intelligent, strong and have looks others would kill or pay a fortune for. I'm quite lucky …" Before Tsunade could continue with the praises, Kakashi interrupted.

„Well, yeah, you are right for the most part. But I can't accept the mission, or at least not yet. Before everything, I have a confession to make."

„What do you mean?" Both women wondered. Kakashi raised his right hand and ran his fingers through the silver hair on the back of his head. He (almost sheepishly) said:

„I'm in love." That sentence gifted Kakashi with two wide-eyed women and a very silent moment.

After the initial surprise, Tsunade started to feel agitated.

„Kakashi" The Hokage practically growled. „Except Hinata, there's no free woman in the whole village! I'm sorry, but I can't give you up for unrequited feelings."

„Well, that's understandable, but it's still not decided if it's one-sided." With that he turned to the dark haired beauty, took her right hand and kissed it softly through his mask.

„Hyuuga Hinata, aside from what the Hogake already said, I have to tell you that I love your gentleness, your determination to never give up, your selflessness and that you can see what's under the surface, the real strengh one possesses. Would you give me a chance to show you I'm the perfect man for you and go out with me?"

Hinata was speechless. Actually, she was on the brick of fainting. When Kakashi turned to her and reached out for her hand she thought her heart is going to break through her rib cage. When she felt the soft material of the mask and the warmth of the contact on the back of her hand, a furious blush blossomed on her cheeks and nose. Kakashi held her gaze with his, and with every word he formed she felt more dizzy. At the end of the question, Hinata thought her ears were literally burning.

_What?! The legendary Copy-ninja li- no, __**loves**__ me?! That's impo- … _And then her brain started to work again. _Wait a minute! The Hokage said we were the candidates because we were the only ones who weren't … Maybe that's the real reason_ … She felt a little disappointed, but tried not to show it. It wasn't hard, since she was still red like a crab. Kakashi did not let her hand go.

Well, even if it was like that, she had to seize this opportunity.

„Ka-Kakashi-se-san" Speaking was harder than she thought „I l-l-l-love y-you too" She had to take a deep breath, but her next words never left her mouth, because Kakashi suddenly hugged her. So aside the weak „Eeep!" she could not say anything, only blush even harder if that was possible.

Tsunade could not believe what just happened. She seriously wanted Hinata to say no, but what took place before her eyes was the crushing opposite.

„Noooo! My Nobel Peace Prize! And the prize mone- … I mean, **the world peace**!"

_Oh, so that was the real goal after all_. Thought the two with annoyance. They did not wait for the subsidence of Tsunade's wailing, the new pair left the office in a low key.

While Hinata and Kakashi were walking down the stairs, Hinata felt so much better. She never thought the Hokage was that greedy. It was quite the shock. And not to mention the stupidity of the mission. _It's great that I was together with Kakashi-sensei in this situation._ Now that she could think more clearly, she was sure the confession was for the sake of getting-out. Even so, it was so perfect any woman would be moved by it. She didn't want to admit, but she was shaken a little despite her conviction of it's fakeness. Before she could start to feel sorry because of the unfairness of this whole mess (a great man declared his love for her in the most wonderful way, and it had to be an empty display, really), they reached the bottom of the stairs.

„So Hinata, are you free?"

„Yes, I am. Why?"

„To go on our first date, why else?"

„Eh? B-b-b …"

That wasn't the reaction the man wanted. Kakashi bent down so his warm breath caressed her left ear. Again, Hinata became so red it would have put a tomato to shame. Then Kakashi whispered in a slightly husky, but still playful tone.

„Hinata, love, you didn't assume I lied, did you?"

The Hokage was in a bad mood.

Everything should have been perfect … but the perfect ninjas for the perfect mission just had to fall in love with each other! She wanted the mon- … the **peace**, but still, she could not do this to people who were happily in love. And those two just had the perfect timing and way to announce their feelings.

Now that she thought about it … _It was way too perfect … did they confess so they could refuse the mission? _She was watching the display keenly from the start till the end, but she hadn't seen anything out of place.

Could it be that she missed something? She was replaying the scene in her mind. Kakashi seemed honest. He declaired his feelings like a real man. Well, he wasn't a teenager, but at the beginning even he was slightly embarassed. Then he collected himself together, and became serious, yet he seemed full of love. Was that a play afterall? Was it not?

„I can't tell!"

Tsunade couldn't find anything in Kakashi's confession which could have indicated it was not honest, so she concentrated on Hinata. _This is hopeless. Yes, the girl was blushing like no tomorrow, but we are talking about Hinata. She seemed like she is going to faint. It's a miracle she didn't._

She still felt something was missing.

„wait a minute! Hinata was hugged by her love, and she did not faint?"

Before she could contemplate on this deeper, she heard a thump from the direction of the stairs. Since she was in a bad mood, she went to berate the ones who made a ruckus and dared to disturb her in her serious thinking-process.

What she saw made her stop.

Next to a fallen pot-plant kneeled Kakashi with an unconscious Hinata in his arms. Despite the situation, the Copy-ninja seemed pleased(?).

„Just what happened?" Asked the flabbergasted Hokage. Kakashi answered in a cheerful tone.

„I don't know. Maybe she loves me more than she though at first."


End file.
